Stuck
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: For the 'Awkward Situation' for SQW. :) Emma gets stuck... much to her chagrin. Regina gets her out. Silly, and a little fluffy, one-shot. Some language (so the K ). Established Swan Queen.


**A/N: Hehe. Well, I don't know if I'll be doing any of the other 'Swan Queen Week' prompt/idea things, but I was able to do one! I am happy I got it finished. It's short, but I'm pretty happy with it.**

**Unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**hehe.**

**All my love,**

**CBC**

* * *

Awkward Situation:

Emma sighed heavily, wondering if she was ever going to be found.

Damn Dog.

Damn. Damn. Damn. Goddamn Dog.

Fucking Pongo, and his little shit assed stunts and tricks.

She tried to shift her weight, only to whimper and curse as she pulled at her hair.

"Goddamn Pongo can rot in a hole," she scowled to herself, huffing under her breath.

A shiver wracked up her spin when an icy blast of wind blew through the little kid's play tunnel.

Damn dog running out and getting lost.

It was fucking freezing, and she had been trying to coax Pongo out from the tunnel. She'd almost gotten a hold on his paw to just drag him out, and damn the bites she would get… when he startled and continued to run the rest of the way out. She'd lunged for him… and then realized too late that she couldn't fit… and had gotten stuck.

Her teeth were chattering, and she wished that she could curl up into a ball… actually, she wished she wasn't stuck so she could get the fuck home. That was what she wished.

Shivering again, she cursed Pongo in the three languages she spoke- not as if anyone knew she was even trilingual- just because she was a high school dropout and didn't attend college didn't mean she wasn't smart….

Changing her thought process, she began to say various phrases in German and then repeated the phrases in Russian.

Right. Distraction. She was most likely going to freeze to death out here, so best distract herself from her impending death.

"Miss. Swan!"

Emma jerked. Regina? Great… she was going to hallucinate Regina while she was dying. Just. Perfect. Sure, Emma, hallucinate your hot ass girlfriend while you're dying frozen in a kiddy tunnel.

"Miss. Swan!" Regina's voice was closer this time, and Emma's teeth chattered as she shuttered. Hallucinated Regina sounded- "Miss. Swan!" worried.

Emma felt her eyes widen. Regina sounded worried.

"Regina…" she coughed out, her teeth still chattering, "Regina." She tried to be louder, but it wasn't a huge accomplishment.

"Miss. Swan!" The voice was even closer.

Oh God. The Regina Voice was closer… and she was stuck in a kids tunnel! She was stuck in a kids tunnel, and was going to be found by Regina!

Emma grunted and began wriggling, desperate to get herself out of the tunnel before she was discovered. "Ow, shit. Damn." She had succeeded… in making it worse.

She coughed and shivered, her whole body was aching.

"Miss. Swan!" The voice was loud, and close by.

"Help." Emma wheezed out. She was freezing. She needed out.

"Emma!" Emma felt a hand touch her leg, and she moved it, showing that she was alive.

"Help."

The hand didn't move for a moment, and then Regina's voice began laughing. Rich, thick, and throaty, her voice rang out with laughter, "How in the hell did you get stuck in a child's tunnel!"

"Regina," Emma whined, kicking her leg, "help me!"

Regina's laughter only grew, her grip tightening slightly on Emma's leg, "You're stuck in a child's play tunnel!"

Emma scowled. How was it, that her scary, badass, killer girlfriend would act like a teenage girl when Emma's life was in danger. Emma loved the sound of Regina's rare laughter… but not when she was freezing. It made no sense. "Regina! Help me! I can't feel my fingers, or my nose, or me feet!" She sneezed and coughed, her voice hoarse.

Regina took a deep breath, her laughter slowly dying out, "Oh, Emma, my darling, what happened?"

Emma growled, "Regina! Get me out!"

"Oh dear. All right, stay still, I'll take us home."

She did as instructed, and she breathed in deeply when Regina's purple magic haze swam around her. It smelled like Regina, and it put a smile on her face.

When the haze disappeared, she was happy to already feel warmer. They were in Regina's bedroom- which Emma slept in more than the bedroom that she had at Snow's apartment.

She sighed and stretched out, relishing the feeling of being able to move her body. She lifted her arms above her head, and found a set of arms wrapping around her torso, "I'm glad that you're okay."

Feeling better already, Emma lowered her arms to rest across Regina's, holding the other woman closer, "Thank you, for saving me before I froze to death."

"How did you get stuck?"

Emma sighed, "Pongo got out, and got loose. He went into the tunnel, and I was trying to get him out." She shivered and hugged Regina a little closer.

"You're still ice cold. Come, let's get you warmed up with a shower, and then curled up in bed," Regina pulled away, and grasped one of Emma's hands, pulling her in direction of the bathroom.

Emma smiled, and pressed a kiss to the knuckles of Regina's hand, "Thank you."

Regina looked over her shoulder and smiled, "I can't wait to tell your mother that you got stuck in the kid's tunnel."

Emma's face turned red, "No. Don't tell."

Regina pushed open the bathroom door and continued to pull Emma with her, "Oh, but who wouldn't love to hear that Sheriff Swan got stuck in the butt end of a Caterpillar kid's tunnel?" She laughed as she turned around fully and began to strip Emma of her clothes

"Regina!" Emma scolded, pushing away, "don't tell anyone! I could have died! It's not funny!"

Regina sighed, and stepped back into Emma's personal bubble, "All right. I'm sorry. I won't tell anyone. Now, can we get you warmed so you don't catch a cold?"

Emma narrowed her gaze, "Promise?"

Her girlfriend nodded, "Yes, Miss. Swan. I promise."

Emma nodded in return, "Okay. Thank you."

Regina smiled and continued pulling Emma's coat off as she pressed a quick kiss to Emma's chilled lips, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, what did you think? :)**

**Reviews are loved and appreciated!**

**For anyone reading H-A-H, I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon. I'm super sorry that it's taken so long. But with graduation in a few days I'll have more time on my hands, and if I can get my motivation and my muse to gather together, then I'll be able to pump it out, and get back on a steadier track with updates. I've got some prompts I'm still finishing up as well, and am hoping to start getting them posted soon as well.**

**Thank you all for reading my work, and being patient!**

**All my love,**

**CBC**


End file.
